Family and Friends: A Happy Life to a Happy Family
by Jaina Padme Solo
Summary: Now it's Pym and Jorsha's turn. Read to find out how they go through friendship dating marriage and a child. Please Read and Review but start the series at Family and Friends: Through Thick and Thin. If I get reviews will post saying new squeal series. So review and wait for next part. Only if review though. R and R PLEASE. Not a lot of Reviews does not mean not good story.


**guest (Guest): Are you Anonymous? If so you've been a great help. If not still a great help. Sorry for the late posting had to do summer home work. You rock please keep up with the comments.**

**Everybody reading this fanfic: There are ones that come before it you'll be able to follow them if you go by dates published. First is Family and Friends: Through Thick and Thin, 2 is Of Brothers and Loved Ones, 3 is From Friends to Dating to Marriage. R and R peeps. **

One Year after Jorsha comes:

"Jorshy wait up." Pym Jr. yelled running after his friend into the mess hall.

"Don't call me Jorshy." Jorsha yelled. She raised her hand and he was hanging by his ankles.

"Please put me down I'm sorry." The 4 year old boy said.

"Okay fine what do thee want my father's coming for my birthday and so is my Uncle I must get ready." Jorsha said.

"They're already here and I asked permission so listen up." Pym said getting to his feet she had literally dropped him from 5 feet up in the air.

"What do thee want?"

"Look I know we haven't known each other long and you're really pretty and I love you. Will you go out with me and be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Pym I really would I've loved thee since met thee." And with that Jorsha kissed him straight on the lips. There was a click and the couple turned towards the sound. There was James Rogers holding a camera standing next to her family including her dad and Uncle.

"JAMES!" Jorsha yelled and chased him until she flicked her hand and the camera was in her hand.

"Not a bad pic I'll keep it." Jorsha said. "Now I want cake let's start my party."

"Daughter don't get your heart broken." Loki said. It was at the end Jorsha and Torrun had pulled off cool dance moves and were cooling down.

"Don't worry father nothing will happen." Jorsha said. Today had been the best day of her life.

Five years later: {I imagine Jorsha and Pym Jr. to be about 18 now.} New Years Eve.

"Jorsha I need your opinion." Pym Jr. called from their balcony on their flat.

"Jorsha walked outside. "Yes?"

"Is this the right place to ask a girl to marry him?"

"Yes why?" Jorshaasked. The second it was New Yers at midnight whe thre fire works went off Pym Jr. got down on one kneeand said: "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Jorsha exclaimed. The ring was ice blue with an ice crystal in side.

Great way to start a year.

One Month Later:

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The Minster said as Torrun and Francis kissed at the same time Jorsha and Pym 2nd kissed. Torrun turned to see both her parents crying and smiling. AS they reached the ballroom Torrun nodded to Jorsha who smirked back and they both stepped down hard on and invisible wire cake suspended from two buckets above the boys crashed down on Francis and Pym 2nd.

"What the heck?" Francis asked as all the guests laughed.

"Jorsha came up with a new way of shoving cake into or on the spouse." Torrun said. Jorsha smirked.

"Yes that was fun planning."

The two cake covered boys grabbed cake and shoved it in the girls faces as well as at Azari and James starting a cake war. Yes the wedding was a complete hit.

Four years and a bit later:

"Mommy I didn't do it." Little Hella said.

"If you didn't who did." Jorsha asked the 4 year old.

"This ghost. He came to me and he pushed the vase over." Hella said.

"Pym!" Jorsha called to her husband.

"Yes?" Pym Jr. asked coming into the living room.

"Hella can see ghosts I'm going to get my sister Hella over." Jorsha said.

"Got you mommy. I pushed the vase over. Shouldn't have said that." And the four year old took off. Only to be caught by her father.

"You try my patience young lady but I love you anyways." Jorsha said.

"I did knock over the vase but mommy there was a ghost in my room." Hella said.

The family had crazy happenings but it was a well loved family none the less. They had a happy life and loved ones.

**R and Rs. End to Family and Friends but should I do a sequal for the next avengers kids? Tell me!**


End file.
